The Sun's Sacrifice
by Pebble-Holly-Leaf
Summary: I gave my everything for my Clan. I fought and protected my Clan. But I was murdered and lost my last life. I still believe in my Clan and I will protect them from the stars where I will forever rest. I am Sunstar and I am here to explain my untold sacrifice.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the WARRIORS series or any of the characters in it. The respective owner is Erin Hunter. **

**This one-shot contains spoilers for **_**Bluestar's Prophecy.**_

**The Sun's Sacrifice**

Sunstar calmly padded through ThunderClan's forest. The dense undergrowth was his friend today as he used it to hide his bright golden pelt from sight. Sadly, he had left his patrol to solo hunt but the peace and quiet relaxed his limbs.

A juicy rabbit caught his eye and the ThunderClan leader stalked towards it.

Quiet, quiet, pounce! Sunstar leaped and gripped the rabbit in his strong paws. Quickly he nipped the rabbit's neck and carried his prey happily.

Sunstar scowled as the rabbit blood splashed onto his paws and dripped slowly out of the neck.

_Just my luck, _Sunstar thought.

"Sunstar," Thistleclaw meowed, padding through the bushes, flicking his large tail.

Sunstar looked up, "Thistleclaw," he replied curtly.

"Sunstar I was just returning from hunting and wanted to let you know by the old Thunderpath there was a large flock of starlings and I suggest that you head over there," Thistleclaw smiled and his large fangs gleamed in the sunlight.

"Very well, Thistleclaw. If you insist I'll head over, if you're on your way to camp can you take this rabbit back? I'll need my jaws and paws for this hunt," Sunstar passed the rabbit to Thistleclaw.

Thistleclaw shot him a disbelieving glance, "Sure Sunstar, sir," he muttered flatly.

Sunstar nodded a thanks them took off in the direction of the abandoned Thunderpath.

Crouching down low he stalked forward through the tall grass and tasted the air.

Adjusting his position Sunstar bounded forward and leaped. Surprise filled him when he saw what was standing there instead of starlings.

Hot breath washed over his face as he looked up into the cruel eyes of a dog.

_Run! Lead it away from camp! _Sunstar thought.

Yowling he took off into the woods, tearing through the forest as fast as he could. Wheezing Sunstar was forced to slow from lack of energy, he was still recovering from a bad illness he had caught.

Sunstar panted in relief as he heard the dog's barks sound more distant.

Breathing hard Sunstar stopped in small clearing to momentarily rest. But fate seemed against him as the barking grew closer once more.

"Sunstar," Thistleclaw's dark form loomed from the shadows.

"Thistleclaw! A dog is coming; please can you help me back to camp?" Sunstar begged weakly.

"Sorry Sunstar but I can't. I deserved to be deputy, not Bluefur. Don't worry though I'll take good care of ThunderClan; I'll make ThunderClan great and feared. Your only the first to by killed, Bluefur is next. Mark my words, Sunstar!" Thistleclaw snarled.

The ThunderClan leader's eyes widened as Thistleclaw leaped up onto a sycamore to watch.

The dog tackled Sunstar and tore his fur relentlessly. Sunstar screamed in pain as blood poured from his sides, belly, and throat.

"Sunstar! Don't worry a patrol is here, we'll save you!" Adderfang shouted over the fighting.

Sunstar listened faintly to the sound of growling; snarling, clawing, and hissing filled the air.

Finally silence filled the clearing and Sunstar opened his eyes weakly and stared at the trees around him.

Over him crouched Rosetail, Adderfang, and Patchpelt with worry plastered on their faces.

"We'll get you back to camp so Featherwhisker can treat you, just hang in there!" Rosetail wailed.

Sunstar's vision blurred and he blinked slowly to see Thistleclaw's amber eyes gleaming in the shadow of the tree leaves.

_It's okay to die, Sunstar. You gave all nine of your lives for your Clan and you will be greatly honored among us, _a gentle voice whispered.

Sunstar closed his eyes and let out his last shaky breath. There was no point in fighting to stay alive, there wasn't a chance but he would watch his Clan for the rest of his life in the stars.

_I sacrificed my life for my Clan and I will always protect my Clanmates._

**Hope you enjoyed this! It's probably not even close to what happened but hey that's why this is FanFiction ;D**

**StarClan light your paths!**

**~Leafstorm xxx**


End file.
